Mortal Kombat XI
'''Mortal Kombat XI '''is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat '' series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, and Xbox 360, which is scheduled for release on January 11, 2018. Gameplay ''Mortal Kombat XI ''features new and returning gameplay elements. The game Introduces a new Super-Moves System where the player is allowed to perform a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A finisher which drains all the 3 Super-Meter Bars, In addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every character variation while the special moves change, The finisher is considered another name for the X-Ray move. The Variations System will also return with 3 Variations for each character, with some may have a unique costumes, in addition to that, Tag Team and Handicap Matches also return in this game. NetherRealm Development Team also promised the fans to have more returning and new gameplay elements, which will be announced later Plot Full Story : Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode After Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself to purify Shinnok's corruption of the Jinsei Chamber by coupling Shinnok's own godly power with his. In doing so, the dark energy he absorbed slowly changed his mind and heart over time which led him to question his methods in spending centuries battling the worlds' most evil foes in Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Quan Chi. After later becoming a vengeful and wrath driven demigod, he suddenly changes tactics and invades Outworld and claims dominion over the realm while sub-ruling the Netherealm with Kitana and Liu Kang and revives every dead warrior from the past tournaments. Not satisfied with the conquest, he reluctantly plans to launches an assult on his former fellow Elder Gods and force Armageddon upon all the realms in the universe. Earthrealm's Protecter Fujin, alongside The Special Forces, White Lotus Society, Lin Kuei and Shiray Ryu dedicate Kharacters ''Mortal Kombat XI ''contains 32 characters, a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and moveset. So far more Characters are confirmed and more 5 DLC's: Playable Kharacters *Bo Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Ermac *Frost *Fujin *Jacqui Briggs *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Li Mei *Liu Kang *Reptile *Sareena *Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Tak/Ferra *Takeda *Tanya *Tremor New Kharacters * Nightcrow - The niece of Nightwolf, she is an indigenous warrior like him, has the shaman power of his uncle, mixed with the power to manipulate the plants, and wants to save her uncle of underworld and restores him to the ground. She is Good. * Anubis - The leader of a race of beings, half human and jackal half, inspired by ancient Egypt. His kingdom is called Ramse and was won by Shao Kahn, but they fled, leaving only a kingdom destroyed to Shao Kahn. Now he returns to recuparar your kingdom and joins the flat ground against the ambitions of Kitana and Liu Kang. He is Good. * Gore - A stone creature that serves Kotal Kahn, he more than Ferra / Torr and is very strong. It is neutral. * Odaria - A blonde-haired, blue-eyed warrior of Edenia who wants to free Edenia from Outworld domain. To do so, she battles against Tanya and Rain and their troops. She wears a red suit mixed with gold. She is Good. * Maki - A powerful sorceress of Outworld, she destroyed the copies of Mileena thanks to a powerful spell created by her with the help of his magic book. She serves in the court of Kotal Kahn as his biggest ally. She is neutral. * Dylan Jacob - The Son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its new leader. He is Bad. * Richard Stryker - The nephew of Stryker as Nightcrow, joins Cassie Cage team to save the world. He is Good. * Tak - New companion for Ferra, replacing Torr. Tak is the rider who chose Ferra and controls her, so as Ferra made Torr in Mortal Kombat X, Torr is still alive in the process of transformation of Ferra and Tak replaces Him. He is neutral as Ferra. * Clark Beckham - He is the American Idol Season 14 Runner up. Clark is the music guy from Nashville, TN. He is the Soulful and Powerhouse Singer and Performer. Clark is a Fighter too. He's Good. Exclusive PS4 and PS5. * Vapor - She is the Female version of Smoke and possibly Smoke's sister. Vapor's hair is Smoky Gray.She is Neutral. * Aqua Velvet - He is the Aquatic and he sports mostly teal clothing.Aqua's hair is wavy Light teal.Aqua's weapons are his two powerful rings on his two ring fingers on both his hands, his mini sword with Teal Lightning Electrifying, and the Toxic Bleach Liquid to splash on another fighter against him. He's Good and a Fighter too. Bosses * Kitana (Sub-Boss 1) * Liu Kang (Sub-Boss 2) * Oroch Hell Beast ( Sub-Boss 3 ) * Dark Raiden (Final Boss) - (In the third round, Raiden gets a more menacing appearance, after corrupting the Fear Santuariy, with his bat like wings and the face of a demon of fear, more worse than Shinnok). DLC'S *Jarek - Character DLC, but present in the story mode, he is a member of the Black Dragon and appears in the chapter of Li Mei, in a frustrated attempt to kill Sonya Blade with Tassia and Dylan Jacob and Sub-Zero chapter at the behest of Frost paid good money to kill the master Lin Kuei and steal his sacred amulet, but Tassia, Dylan and he is defeated by Sub-Zero and frozen until the arrival of the special forces. *Tassia - Another DLC character, playable for the first time, his first appearance was in MK Special Forces, is presento in history how Jarek and is part of the Black Dragon, now under the leadership of the son of Kano, Dylan Jacob. *Shujinko - Old character MK Deception with a new look, unlike the DLC's Jarek and Tassie, it is out of the game story, but it is playable. Kratos returns as DLC Arenas *Netherrealm - Hell, now ruled by Liu Kang and Kitana and có-ruled by Raiden. *Netherrealm Secret Caves - secret caves that are the refuge of demons. *Outworld Market - The old market of Outworld that appears in Mortal Kombat X, now returns with more details. *Edenia's Throne Room - The room of Edenia Palace throne that was governed by Sindel and King Jerrod, Odaria now is the new queen and rule this place. *Edenia's Colosseum - As Kahn's Arena, the arena is in Edenian style, enhanced with gold and precious stones, where Kotal Kahn is defeated by Odaria and finally gives the release of Edenia. *Ramse Desert - A desert in Ramses kingdom that looks like an Egyptian conflicts desert, but are the jackal people that appears in hieroglyphics, oasis and palm trees has inspired in Ancient Egypt. *Pyramid Ramse - A similar pyramid with those of ancient Egypt, and the jackals theme with hieroglyphics in walls with a dark orange color, torches with fire in opinions and jackals soldiers. Ramse is in the kingdom which is then freed from the merger with Outwolrd after the defeat of Kotal Kahn to Anubis. *Special Forces Headquarter - The site appears in Mortal Kombat X, is now inhabited by the people of Li Mei, but the military remain in place. *Jinsei Chamber - The old house of Jin Sei returns, Raiden tries to corrupt the place again, as did Shinnok, but their actions are frustrated by Fujin. *Destroyed City - The old town that appeared in Mortal Kombat X. *Bell Tower - Returns with more life and full of bats and crows, is where is the chapter of Bo Rai Cho. *Niagara Falls - A landscape of the Land Plan that is real, Cassie Cage Maki defeat you wanted to do a spell to create a protective shield for Outwolrd but would destroy the whole place and Cassie Cage prevents. *Lin Kuei Temple - Another area that returns in this place, Sub-Zero defeat the Black Dragon members, who wanted to steal his amulet. *Fear Sanctuary - A sanctuary where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the contrary the Sky Temple, this place is gloomy, with statues of gargoyles and monsters, which attacks all through fear. *Inner Sanctum - The inner of the Fear Sanctuary, where is the Jin Sei of Outworld, the final battle against Raiden occurs at this location in the Chapter of Nightcrow. Modes Single Player Modes * Story Mode - see this * Arcade Ladder - Including Beginners Tower (5), Intermediate Tower (7), Advanced Tower (10), Expert Tower (20), Legends Tower (All) and Endless Tower (Infinite), all 6 Towers differ according to number of Kombatants and you go through before fighting sub-boss Liu Kang and Kitana, Orochi Hell-Beast and final Boss Raiden, Endless Tower has no boss or sub bosses * Versus Mode - You can either fight the computer or watch the computer control both sides * Living Towers (Online) - include Hourly, Daily and Premier Towers which are full of challenges * Challenge Tower - 300 Challenges are waiting for you in this mode, win all Challenges to get unlockable Costumes and Variations throughout time * Test Your Skills (Includes Might, Sight, Luck and Strike) * Survival Mode Multiplayer Modes * Online Ladder - You can fight in towers against players, in which the winner advances to the next stage, the less the stage you start at, the more the rewards are. * Tag Arcade Ladder (Online and Offline) - same as normal Arcade Ladder but multiplayer. * Versus Mode (Online and Offline) - Fight alongside/against players online and offline (you can fight alongside a player against 2 other Players) * Test You Skills Challenge - The faster player who does the challenge, wins the challenge. *Team Battle / Battle Royale ( Online and Offline) - ( you can fight a team battle alongside other players in a 2v2v2 , 3v3 or Free For All). * Faction Wars returns. * King Of The Hill (Online Only) Online Konquest A new mode that takes player's created kharacter throughout a Konquest mode alongside all other players around the world, includes levels system, you can buy weapons, learn variations from kharacters such as Sub-Zero and Scorpion, travel through all realms for missions, PvP Battles and more fun in this mode, you may fight some other kharacters such as Kotal Kahn In missions or by challenges. Variations *Anubis- Teether, Scratching Warrior, Egyptian Warrior, *Aqua Velvet- Aquatic, Electric, Ringmaster, *Bo Rai Cho- Bartitsu, Dragon Breath, Drunken Master, *Cassie Cage- Hollywood, Brawler, Spec Ops, *D'Vorah- Venomous, Brood Mother, Swarm Queen, *Dylan Jacob- Commando, Cybernetic, Cutthroat, *Ermac- Mystic, Spectral, Master Of Souls, *Erron Black- Marksman, Gunslinger, Outlaw, *Frost- Lin Kuei, Snowflake, Icestorm, *Fujin- Hurricane, Tornado, Wind God, *Gore- Stone Lord, Brutal, Stone Storm, *Jacqui Briggs- High Tech, Shotgun, Full Auto, *Jarek- Thief, Criminal, Killer, *Kitana- Royal Storm, Assassin, Mournful, *Kotal Kahn- Blood God, Sun God, War God, *Kuai Liang- Grandmaster, Unbreakable, Cryomancer, *Kung Jin- Ancestral, Bojutsu, Shaolin, *Kung Lao- Hatless, Hat Trick, Tempest, *Li Mei- Outworld, Flashing, Enlightened, *Liu Kang- Dragon's Fire, Dualist, Flame Fist, *Maki- Sorceress, Witchcraft, Magic, *Nightcrow- Spirit, Shaman, Plants, *Odaria- Edenia, Amazon, Queen, *Orochi Hell Beast- Fire Master, Devil's Fire, Enemy, *Reptile- Deceptive, Noxious, Nimble, *Richard Stryker- Specialist, Bomb Attack, SWAT, *Ryo Hazuki- Hazuki, Shenmue, Lethal, *Sareena- Angelic, Demonic, Human, *Scorpion- Ninjutsu, Hellfire, Inferno, *Shang Tsung- Cursed, Soul Thief, Transformist, *Shujinko- Mantis, Shaolin Fist, Dan Tien Dao, *Tak/Ferra- Ruthless, Vicious, Lackey, *Takeda- Shiray Ryu, Lasher, Ronin, *Tanya- Kobu-Jutsu, Dragon Naginata, Pyromancer, *Tassia- Seductive, Black Dragon, Deadly, *Tremor- Crystalline, Metallic, Aftershock, *Vapor- Vaporizer, Smoke Lady, Lung Cancer, Alternate Costumes * Anubis - Pharaoh. * Aqua Velvet - King. * Bo Rai Cho - MK Deception. * Cassie Cage - Civil Clothes. * D'Vorah - Wasp. * Dylan Jacob - Raper. * Ermac - Ninja MK X. * Erron Black - Without mask. * Frost - MK DA. * Fujin - Samurai God. * Gore - Footman. * Jacqui Briggs - Military MK X * Kitana - NInja MK X * Kotal Kahn - Emperor Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin - Shaolin Monk * Kung Lao - MKX alive.. * Li Mei - Warrior. * Liu Kang - MKX alive. * Maki - Sorceress Warrior. * Nightcrow - Raven Costume. * Raiden - God of thunder * Reptile - MK X Costume. * Richard Striker - Recruit. * Odaria - Queen of Edenia * Sareena - Human * Scorpion - MKX Spectrum. * Shang Tsung - MK3. * Sub-Zero - Lin Kuei Ninja. * Tak/Ferra - Slaves * Takeda Takahashi - Samurai. * Tanya - MK 4. * Tremor - MK Special Forces * Vapor - Revealed mask. Note: Characters like Shujinko, Jarek, Tassia and characters Ash Williams and Ryo Hazuki don't have Alternate Costumes for being DLC's, although Jarek and Tassia participate in the story mode. And the character Clark Beckham also doesn't have Alternate Costume for being just a guest character out of the story, exclusive only the PS4, Oroch Hell-Best doesn't has alternate costume, because what he is a sub-boss. Endings List of Endings of Mortal Kombat XI